keep me in your pocket
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: ToushirouKarin. Set during the timeskip. Don't stay out of touch, okay?


**a/n.** _I'm not entirely sure what the timeline is in Bleach, so I took liberties and assumed that the Timeskip ends at September, and that school starts at September._

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.

.

keep me in your pocket

.

.

**one; may**

.

It happens a little too quickly for Toushirou's liking. Karin catches sight of him, when he misses her, and gives a greeting in the form of a painful kick to the shin. It _hurts._

"You are an idiot!" Huffing, arms crossed, Karin says angrily. Her head tilts to the side slightly, as if to hide her happiness, but Toushirou catches it all the same. Somehow, that only makes the pain worse. She won't look at him, and he wants to talk to her.

"Karin—" _You're being ridiculous. _He wants to say and tries to begin. _Why are you acting like this?_

"I thought we were friends!" Interrupting, Karin looks at Toushirou. She frowns at him, eyes too dark for his liking.

"We are."

Apparently, that's not enough. She kicks him again in the shin. The other one.

"Karin!"

"Oh we are, _are we?"_ Her dark eyes blink rapidly, but Toushirou can't see any glimmer of tears. He watches her, noticing how the contours of her face reveal how furious she is at him. "So, _friends_ leave without saying goodbye, then?"

"…" Heat creeps on his cheeks, and suddenly his shoes have become quintessentially more fascinating. Toushirou's not really sure if sneakers suit him, but he likes them.

"Friends leave and ignore you – is that your _definition_ of _pen pals_?" Her hands move – no longer folded across her arms, but placed on her hips. "It would have been nice if you'd let me know. I'm not used to conversing through ghostly network. And believe me, they gossip like crazy. It's annoying, that's what it is." She doesn't tell him how hurt she was. Because she can still _see_. And she feels guilty, even though she knows that she can't do anything about that. She sighs. "Okay. I'm done. Just wanted to chew you out on the rules of friendship. I get it, you're a _shinigami_, you have to go back, I'm a human, I stay here, but you know, any goodbye, even a postcard would have been nice." She prods his shoulder, very gently, compared to the previous two kicks. Offers a semblance of a grin. "It's great to see you again. Soccer's not the same without you."

"…"

"C'mon, _say_ something, Toushirou. _Do_ something. Smile, frown, whatever you like – maybe 'hi Karin, I'm back, lovely to see you'? That would be cool." She shrugs, her expression dissipating in warmth. She _is_ glad too see him, no matter how frustrated she was beforehand. "Don't just stand there, 'kay?"

"I'm sorry." Softly, he says, meeting her eye to eye. Karin's a little different, he thinks, but can't quite pinpoint why.

"Well, I guess, if you had a war going on, I guess you're forgiven." Cherry lips widen, a familiar shape to the ice captain. "I probably shouldn't be so harsh on you for that. You are a _captain,_ I guess that means that there's a lot you had to sort out. But still, I'm not going to forgive you for the other thing."

"Other thing?" Confused, he looks at her, utterly clueless. "Which is…?"

"I didn't tell you?" Little bit surprised, blue eyes glisten curiously. Karin looks up, thinking, checking her memory. "Thought I did. Hm."

"_Karin."_ He's not in the mood for her teasing, especially with the bruised shins.

"My birthday. You missed it." She says simply.

"… do you still want a present?" Compelled to offer, Toushirou offers awkwardly.

"Not really." Shaking her hair, Karin shrugs nonchalantly. "Seeing you is a better kind of present anyway. 'Cause you know, I wasn't even sure if I would again."

"We're friend." He reminds her. "Of course I'd visit. But, I _am_ busy. Being a Captain doesn't mean I can skive."

"Ran-chan totally does." She teases, relenting. She respects dedication. And likes procrastination more. "Okay, I guess I can overlook this one just _once—_" Karin shoots a meaningful look that means that Toushirou has silently promised always to say goodbye. "—so long as you tell me how long you're staying this time."

He says it as matter of fact. He doesn't think he'd stay much longer. But then, he's forgotten how fun it is to be with Karin. "The weekend. Matsumoto said I needed a break. For once, I thought she was right."

"Damn right she was." Karin mutters, looking critically at his somewhat lacklustre appearance. He needs a distraction. Something to lighten him up a bit. In a louder voice, she says. "Well, I'm sure I can be of _some_ help…"

.

.

**two; june**

.

She makes him give her his number. It's scribbled out on a sheet of paper, neat black ink laced neatly together, and squashed and stuffed in her back pocket.

"Keep it with you at all times." Karin says, as they part, referring to his phone. She adds her home number, because she hasn't got a phone – and probably won't have one until she's thirteen. "You never know, I _might_ call you." Her grin is wide, and catching, on his face before he knows it.

"Would you?"

"Yeah. You're my friend. Distance won't change that." Karin flashes an electric smile, teeth glowing like a megawatt light bulb. "Still up for that rematch?"

It's not like he can't call her whenever he wants either. A phone is a two-way system, and he thinks it beats Hell Moths.

If he wants to call her, she'll be there.

If he wants to find her, she'll be waiting.

If she wants to call him, he'll be ready.

If she wants to see him, she only has to ask.

"No one else good enough?" He arches an eyebrow, slowly getting used to rising to the challenge.

Amused, Karin laughs, all too easily. Blue eyes glitter, cheekily saying words that no one else can hear. The soccer ball bounces on the tip of her toes, and Toushirou thinks he will stay until sunset. They're pretty goodbyes, the array of colours very beautiful.

"Well, I've yet to find my equal." Karin says, and with a look of mock offence, Toushirou hastily steals the ball before her, and the match is _on_.

.

.

**three; july**

.

The summer is too hot and they swelter under the sun, perspiring with its heat. She doesn't mean to be clingy – most of the time, she isn't – but when the days are too hot, enough for people to swoon, she thinks it's nice to hang Toushirou. Well, it's _always_ nice – it's like he's the Clyde to her Bonnie – but days like these there is a subtle yet wonderful bonus.

He's like an automatic fridge!

Any time the weather becomes a little too unbearable – _ice cube Toushirou to the rescue!_ With his cooling presence, she can settle down with a glass of lemonade and impudently ask for him to summon some _actual_ ice cubes for her drink. She has to get her own straw if she wants one, though.

If he notices his sudden popularity, he doesn't comment.

But he refuses to summon any ice cubes for anyone _but_ Karin. And Yuzu, if she asks.

"Next year," Karin promises him, face a little too flushed from the summer warmth, "we'll go on an ice cream medley."

"Yay." Toushirou deadpans drolly.

He denies it, but he's secretly excited.

.

.

**four; august**

.

Toushirou finds he likes the silence with Karin, sitting just beside her, on their nearly sunset hill. He likes talking too, but finding silence with someone is hard. Usually he fidgets, thinking of something to say, and usually failing. But here, there's not a _need_ to talk; the silence is comfortable, a conversation in it's own right, and now, they simply bask with the autumn breeze and watch the red leaves blow idly by.

Karin picks a daisy, breaking the stem so she can hold it her hands, twisting the stalk with deliberate consideration. Absentmindedly, she sighs, and begins to pick and pluck the petals apart. He's seen this look in her eye before, that expression – not quite wistfulness, not quite anger, not quite confusion, not quite sadness – and whenever she opens her mouth—and there it stays, on the tip of her tongue, the youngest Kurosaki sibling changes the subject. He wants to know what's troubling her, yet he recognizes that it's best not to pry. If Karin wants to tell him, then he must wait and be patient. She will tell him when she's good and ready.

She grins a lopsided smile when she catches him watching her. By then, all the pinkish white petals have scattered, a few remnants trapped in between her fingers.

"Tell me a secret." Propping her head on her hands, Karin leans towards him, black hair falling over her ears. "Something you've never told anyone else."

"…" He takes his time in answering. He wonders if he should tell her something about the liking the way he acts around her. Where there's no pressure to be anyone other than himself. "I don't think I'll ever be strong enough. I try—I _am_ trying—to be strong enough to protect her. But… I just feel… I'll never be able to."

"You are strong, Toushirou." Karin says softly, quieter than the murmuring zephyr. "You've protected me plenty of times."

"True. But you've protected yourself when I'm not there – and," Toushirou admits, "you saved me, many times."

"Teamwork. Two is better than one." Karin grins, if only for a second. "You don't think she can do the same?"

"_I'm_ the one meant to protect her." He says.

"Sometimes, people get hurt even if that's the case. Sometimes, the protector hurts them too. And sometimes, the best person to protect them is themselves. We all have weakness, Toushirou; you shouldn't beat yourself up because of it."

_If only you knew._ He thinks.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Concerned, she reaches out, snapping out of his daydream, casting away that lonely expression. "It might help."

"Maybe next time." Toushirou shakes his head, mop of hair all tousled. "I want to know your secret."

"Hm." Blue eyes rove the hill to see if there's another daisy to pluck. While there isn't, she's found enough time to tell him something she's never told anyone else. "I'd like to learn how to fly."

"Really?"

Karin nods. "But only if you teach me."

He smiles. "I can't do that."

"No?" Her head quirks to the side. "Have you ever tried?"

.

.

**five; september**

.

Huh.

"You look weird in a uniform."

"What? You want me to take it off?" She deadpans, arching an eyebrow. "I _am_ a nurse, you know. I help my old man at the clinic. We just have to wear these uniforms while we're working. The old man says we're his adorable angels, and Yuzu says we look cute."

"I meant—" Toushirou pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. It's a shock, that's all. Karin has always been the kind of girl to wear short and caps, t-shirts and trainers. He's never really thought of her in a nurse's outfit. And if Matsumoto heard that thought, there is no way she would shut up about it. "I meant you look different."

"Do you like it? Do you dislike it?" She turns around, posing ever so slightly. "If you want a photo, I'm charging." It's curious, she's never really thought herself as 'different' when she wears the outfit, and his reaction is, dare she say it, _interesting._

"I like it." He confirms, nodding. "I think you look good."

Glancing at the clock, she sees her five minute break is nearly at an end. "Thanks." She thinks she can delay going to work for another few minutes. "… want to wear the boy's uniform? You'd look pretty."

She had him up until the moment she said _pretty._

"Shut up."

"You'd look pretty _good._" She corrects, not quite able to hide her laughter.

"_Shut. Up."_

Karin only grins.

.

It is the sweetest photo Yuzu's ever taken.

.

.

**six; october**

.

Six months. He can hardly believe it. He thinks that maybe they should have a celebration, for their long lasting friendship.

But Karin has other ideas in mind.

And what she's bottled up is now ready to explode.

She's _angry._ So, so angry_._ It's a side which people rarely see beyond her deadpan behaviour. She's amicable and jovial, light-hearted, with occasional sharp remarks. But she's hardly ever _this._

Her _reiatsu _surges, skyrocketing in that all too familiar manner of her brother, which attracts Hollow and the like; it's woven by her powerful emotions. She's worried, she cares, and now it's reached the six month mark, her temper is about to break. She's tried to keep it at bay, but… she can't. She's got to let it out, and the problem is that she won't talk to _him._ Not to the person that matters. Because if she did, it would only upset him more. And Karin hates that—hates that she can't cheer him up.

She's fuming, and it's much easier to locate her now.

"Karin—" He's got to calm her down.

"No!" She snarls, temper ignited in her veins, kindling.

"Karin—" He grabs onto her wrist, and suddenly she's colliding with his chest and she's _pounding_ – thumping and thumping with closed fist and he can only cling. She's such a _physical_ creature, he thinks, as he takes it, holding on, even when it hurts. He understands, in a way, and this time it doesn't hurt like those bruised shins long ago. Perhaps this is a celebration: marked with bruises that soon fade. If it is, he will change it.

She doesn't cry, but her voice has wept long enough.

"Toushirou. Can't… can't you make it stop? Tell Ichi-nii to stop being… I don't know… _broken._ Acting as if nothing ever happened—that he can _stop_ pretending that he's alright! He's not. I _know_ he's not. Do something—anything—okay, Toushirou? Make Rukia visit – use those things that make you visible to the rest. Tell her to come – I don't care how you do it… just… I know she can make Ichi-nii smile again."

The world goes quiet. The thumping stops. And Karin leans on him, while Toushirou holds her.

"I can't talk to anyone about this, Toushirou. There's only you. I _trust_ you." Quietly, she says. She knows she's asked the impossible. "I feel like I'm losing him. _We're_ losing him. And I know I can't talk to him about this. I won't. I just… I want him to get better. Stop moping. He says he isn't… but he is. He can't fool me. If only he could move on. I want… I want to do something. Say something. But… I can't."

"…"

"I worry about him, Toushirou. I might not show it, and I don't say anything to him, but I do. It's not just me that feels like this—it's Yuzu too."

"Karin."

Karin looks at him, hard eyes piercing. "I know him. He doesn't say anything either, but it's wearing him down. I don't know what to do."

"You're there for him." Toushirou says simply. "That should be enough."

"But…" She wants to do _more._

He thinks, setting his mouth the side. "Be patient. The answer will come to you."

She disengages from him, but still leans on him.

"Maybe you should smile more. I've always thought they've suited you more than frowns."

.

.

**seven; november**

.

She catches his eye with a wave. To the rest of the world, she's waving at an airplane. To her, she's waving at _him._

"C'mon, help me buy mittens." Winter is coming. "And maybe some ear muffs."

"… ear muffs?"

"Very cute things, ear muffs are." Karin grins, as she helps Toushirou touch the ground and welcomes him with a hug. "They're for Yuzu, but she doesn't mind sharing."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Didn't you know that Yuzu is the best sister ever?"

.

She finds a perfect pair of blue ear muffs for him. They bring out the colour in his ears, she says, though she loved the Chobit-styled ones. They made him look _cute._ They made him look _idiotic,_ Toushirou grumbles. But Karin turns away and ignores that. She selects a pair of purple gloves, deciding that she prefers them over the kitten-like mittens. But then Toushirou finds a strange glove and mitten hybrid in which the pair can be _both_ – and that it's a bargain – two for the price of one. Or, half-price, as the sale _actually_ says. So she gets those – princess pink for Yuzu and princess purple for herself. She gives a cheer of joy when she sees a sparkly pair of earmuff. Angelic ear muffs are all the fashion, and this particular ear muff is a blend of all sugary things that Yuzu likes.

That's totally going to be her sister's.

.

.

**eight; december**

.

"Merry Christmas, kid." She says, with a lopsided grin. "And have a great birthday too."

"Thanks."

Snow is falling all around them, and she's wearing her hybrid gloves and ear muffs, he's wearing his green scarf and blue ear muffs.

"Wish I could be there." Karin sighs wistfully. "I'd like to know how Soul Society handles birthdays."

"Well, it's definitely an _interesting_ experience." Toushirou informs her, trying not to imagine Ukitake-taichou's antics that somehow magnify during that day. "Ah, well, you'll see it one day."

"Yeah." She smiles at him, mouth shaped quite like a cat. It's very… _catlike._ And her eyes sparkle. "I guess I will."

"Still, I'd better go." He doesn't want to, though.

"Must you?" Karin can't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll see you next year." Gazing at her, he gives a half-smile that wholly reaches his eyes. "Bye, Karin."

"Next year." Pulling an unhappy face, the youngest Kurosaki is quick to make a remark. "Don't be jealous if I'm taller than you by then."

"I doubt it." He turns away, head held high.

A world in which Kurosaki Karin was taller than Hitsugaya Toushirou?

_Impossible_.

.

.

**nine; january**

.

There is a tree. Trees are honest things. They cannot lie.

There is a mark on the tree. The mark is caused by a certain zanpakutou. This mark is Toushirou's.

There is another mark on that tree. It is higher than the first mark on the tree. The mark is caused by the same certain zanpakutou. This mark is Karin's.

Toushirou has always believed that trees cannot lie.

But clearly, this tree is a liar.

.

"And here I thought that your New Year's Resolution was not to be jealous." Karin teases.

Toushirou ignores her, and the cut down tree.

.

.

**ten; february**

.

They say that Valentine's Day is meant to be the most romantic days of all. But honestly, Toushirou's glad that he's free from that rosy hazed delusion. There is romance, and then there's sickening desperation at a ploy of romanticism. Matsumoto thinks he's too young. Toushirou prefers to be young and dislike it, rather than act like a clown. Matsumoto grins, and pokes his forehead, and only says; _wait until you've found your sweetheart._

Karin prefers to spend Valentine's Day kicking around a soccer ball and playing with her mates. It's simple, it's fun, and afterwards, it's free coca-cola for all. Donny's treat. That's how the loser pays.

It works for Toushirou.

"Hey." Karin grins, racing to meet him, soccer ball hot on her heels. "Catch!" And she kicks the soccer ball towards him, flying in ways she can't, and he effortlessly grabs it, impressing Karin's boys. "Long time no see." She gives a salute, because now it's even more evident that she's taller than him.

Her boys crowd over him, fawning and eager to see him.

Donny pulls Karin to the side, asking if she wants them to go.

"Why?" Is her puzzled response, completely oblivious to the rumours that surround Kurosaki Karin and her mystery man. "We have a match – and I can't do beat them _just_ with Toushirou. I need all you guys too."

"Of course you do!" Ryouhei grins, giving Hitsugaya a noogie. Toushirou is unruffled, and very much unhappy.

But Karin laughs good-naturedly, and gives Pinta the signal to also noogie Ryouhei, and the world is right again.

"That's what a team is for."

Well, romance, a beautiful concept – Toushirou supposes that this could be it right now.

.

.

**eleven; march**

.

"Your hair." It's taken him a while, but he notices.

"Mm?" Karin blinks, and glances at her reflection. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's really long. And tied up." He's stating the obvious and feeling like a fool.

"That it is." Karin nods, a grin twitching on the tip of her mouth. "It was getting a bit too long, so I thought I might as well put it in a ponytail. It doesn't get it my eyes this way."

"Oh." He nods. That makes sense. Momo used to say the same about her hair, even though he thought it looked better loose.

"So, your verdict, good sir?" Once more she poses, first to the left, then to the right, then she spins, hair flying.

"It makes you look mature. Older." He notes. "It does suit you."

"But…" Karin persists, hearing the _but_ in his voice. The hesitance that implies slight disapproval.

"I'm not used to it." He admits. "I prefer your hair down."

"Well, at least you noticed." Karin shrugs; and Toushirou wonders if she's happy or unhappy with his response. "It could do with a cut, anyway…"

"Don't change it because of me." He blurts out, feeling awful because of his opinion.

Karin is trying to not laugh, to stifle that bubble of disbelief. "Um. I wasn't going to. Fact is, this hair of mine needs a bit of a trim. Like an inch or so. If you're worried, I'll still be able to have a ponytail." She shrugs. "Toushirou… I just wanted your opinion."

"Oh." And now he feels more foolish than ever.

"Yeah."

And then Toushirou learns about the Awkward Turtle.

.

.

**twelve; april**

.

It's been a year. An actual year after the war and Karin can't quite believe it. Toushirou can't either. And so, together, they can't believe it, play soccer and eat popcorn, half-inclined to throw some at cars passing on the road.

Out of the blue, he asks. "Would you want to be a _shinigami_?"

"Me?"

"Well, who else is here? Besides that ghost walking down the street?" Toushirou points out.

"Well, like you said, the ghost walking down the street. He could do it." Karin jokes, shrugging, before sobering. She contemplates, and sighs. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It's not… it's not like I _have_ to do it. I'm not sure if I _want_ to be one right now."

He wonders if he's being cruel, since there are a few parallels between them and Ichigo and Rukia. If Karin notices, then she doesn't say so.

"No." She decides firmly. "I wouldn't want to be one. Ichi-nii may have chosen that path, but I don't have to follow in his footsteps. He chose that way to protect us. There are other ways to protect him. To protect us. I can do it, I know I can. And one day, I'll prove it."

"Well, you've killed a few Hollows with that soccer ball of yours." He shrugs. He respects that. Actually, it's more than just respect – it's an admirable answer. Not once did he consider making her one, but he was curious to know, had she been offered the chance.

"Right. That's just one way out of many to keep people out of harm's reach." She casts him a quick glance. Perturbed, she asks. "You weren't going to make one if I said _yes_, were you?"

"Nope." He shrugs. "Just wanted to know what you'd say."

"Well," Karin sticks out her bottom lip, sighing. "It's not I _wouldn't_ completely oppose the idea of being one. It's just… at this moment; I don't want to be one. Maybe when I'm older, or when I'm dead – ask the same question, and I might reply differently."

She's intrigued if he ever will, but it's not like she'll spend every second for the rest of her life waiting. There are better things to do, she thinks.

.

.

**thirteen; may**

.

He makes it in time for her birthday. Well. _Just._

"I could very well fall asleep you know." Karin grumbles as she yawns, clad in pyjamas and a dressing gown. "You're late, you know."

"But it's still your birthday." Toushirou reminds her.

"Well, yes, it is. But still. I'd prefer it if you did whatever you were going to do in _daylight._" She mutters, helped onto the rooftop. What is it about Toushirou and rooftops, she can't help but ask. "It can wait, right?"

"Not this time." There is a very cheeky grin there, Karin suspects, that was born because of her influence. "I learnt a new trick that works best at night."

"Oh really now?" She arches an eyebrow, and settles beside him, toes hidden under her dressing gown. Her voice is a low murmur, because she doesn't want to wake the sleeping residents. "This better be good."

"This is my present to you."

And the ice, gleaming because of the moonlight, almost luminescent, begins to create a show. Mist is formed, melting away for effect, and slowly, a story begins to be told. And Karin is captivated, though she falls asleep at the end.

Well, Toushirou thinks that went better than planned.

Especially as she hadn't kicked him once.

.

.

**fourteen; june**

.

Karin has decided to make a perfect batch of cookies. Toushirou has decided to help. He's not really sure why.

It turns out that Karin doesn't quite like listening to the instructions – putting in too many chocolate chip cookies or dollops of smarties. Well, no – she _listens_ to the instructions very dedicatedly. It's just that she likes making the cookies a lot sweeter than needed be.

And she's not entirely certain how the dragon-shaped cookies happened, but she'll only wave the question away and say she wasn't paying attention to her otherwise perfect batch of cookies.

Toushirou, mouth stuffed with a very delectable cookie, is quite prone to agree.

To be fair though, they're his cookies as well as hers – so Karin gives him half so he doesn't complain.

.

The problem is with this is that cookies become the most desired food, a la style of Kurosaki Karin – and Toushirou finds himself calling her again to read out the instructions.

If only so that he doesn't get eaten alive by a certain cotton candy monster.

.

.

**fifteen; july**

.

At last the ice cream medley can begin!

A promise is a promise, and Karin keeps hers as much as she can.

The formula goes as such: they meet at the ice cream café, order an ice cream and a drink, and afterwards rid themselves of the calories by playing a healthy amount of soccer.

Vanilla is plain, but sweet, and best accompanied by chocolate. It doesn't matter if its chocolate ice cream or chocolate as in the Cadbury Flakes – either is acceptable.

Chocolate is best on its own, but Toushirou will gladly make an exception for mint chocolate as well.

Strawberry ice cream just doesn't bode well with him. He doesn't know why.

Apple, however, _does_.

Watermelon has the strange effect of making Karin's lips kissable. Not that they weren't before.

.

He does not regret watermelon ice cream's existence.

.

.

**sixteen; august**

.

"_Can't visit this month, sorry."_ He says, over the phone. And Karin wonders if its pathetic fallacy taken to the extreme – she's sad she can't see him, but that doesn't mean that the clouds have to blubber.

"It's okay." Karin says, leaning on the sofa. She pulls her jumper closer to her skin, fighting a shiver. "Thanks for telling me."

"_It's just… work."_

"Well, that's never stopped you before." Karin teases. It's true. He's always managed to find some time off.

"_Momo's woke up."_

"Oh." That changes thing, doesn't it? It does. Right?

"_I'm going to be there for her."_

"Good. Alright. Yes." She knows how much his childhood friend means to him. And if this is directly linked to his happiness, then he should be _there_, not here. "Send her my best, alright?"

"_I'll do that."_

"Don't forget about me, okay?"

"_I could never do that."_

.

.

**seventeen; september**

.

A new school year. A new term. She thinks she looks weird in the uniform, but she likes it. It's a new her. Kind of.

She helps Yuzu with her pigtails, and Yuzu helps her with her ponytails.

She sticks with her usual gang: they all decided that they're one for all and all for one, long, long ago; and wearing uniform won't change this. Except they've decided to try out something new. Something fun. Something different.

Kendo.

She's just a rookie, like all of them, but she thinks, that, if she died or something, early on, she'd still have the reflexes and so this actually might come in handy. Plus, kendo is a really fun sport.

.

Karin doesn't spot him coming her way, but she smiles at him nonetheless, as he takes her by surprise.

"Hey there." Her grin slips onto her face, and she can't deny that blush on her cheeks. "Long time no see."

"Not interested in soccer any more?" He tilts his head, to the side, surprised at the outfit.

"No, I am. It's just that I like kendo as well." Karin poses with her sword, hair prettily tied back. "And you?"

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. I do think you need to work on your form, though." Toushirou teases her. "I think I could be of _some_ help."

"Oh do you now?" Arching her eyebrow, she asks challengingly. "Up for a kendo match?"


End file.
